Pequenas Coisas
by Victoria Weasley Mellark
Summary: Foram as pequenas coisas que fizeram Luna se apaixonar por Harry. E no fim, ela só precisou fazer a coisa certa. Certa na opinião dela.


O melhor amigo de Harry no quinto ano de Hogwarts era a Sala Precisa, definitivamente. Ali ele criava o espaço que queria; com tudo o que ele precisava. Geralmente ele ficava lá pra treinar feitiços e coisas do tipo, já que era uma espécie de "professor" da Armada de Dumbledore, ele tinha que saber os feitiços certos, e isso não era lá muito difícil. Mas ele treinava, segundo ele, porque queria dar o máximo de si pra todos que iam lá. Ele treinava, treinava, e lia um pouco. Ele percebeu barulhos na porta.

"Quem é?" Perguntou.

"Sou eu, Harry." Uma vozinha sonhadora disse. Imediatamente ele percebeu quem era: Luna Lovegood.

"Luna! O que ta fazendo aqui?"

"Ah, eu geralmente venho aqui pra pensar... Eu venho um pouco mais tarde, quando eu estou sonâmbula."

"Certo." Harry riu e se sentou ao lado da amiga.

"E você, o que faz aqui?"

"Treinando, treinando... E treinando." Ela sorriu.

"Você se dedica bastante ao que quer. Eu admiro isso em você, Harry."

"Obrigado, Luna."

"Não vou incomodar, pode continuar treinando se quiser. Eu trouxe um livro." Ela sorriu e mostrou a edição encadernada de _Segredos dos Nargulés_. Harry apenas sorriu e continuou treinando.

Harry considerava muito Luna, e a admirava, por ser sincera, e também pelo fato dela ser tão sonhadora. De vez em quando ela treinava com o garoto, mas ela sempre levava um livro sobre as coisas que acreditava, seja Nargulés, seja qualquer outra coisa. O quinto ano foi se passando, e sempre Harry ia à Sala Precisa. E Luna sempre o acompanhava.

"Sabe Harry..." Luna começou, em um dia que eles estavam lá. "Eu gosto da sua companhia aqui. Me faz bem." Ela sorriu.

"Obrigada, Luna. Posso contar uma coisa pra você?" Harry se sentiu seguro em fazer uma confissão para Luna; confiava na garota.

"Pode sim." Ela sorriu.

"Eu acho que estou, sei lá, gostando da Cho."

"Você fica que nem um idiota quando a vê?"

"Fico."

"Fica com o coração disparado?"

"Fico."

"Então parabéns, você está... Apaixonado por Cho Chang." Luna disse divertida, e deu um sorriso de canto. Harry percebeu, mas não comentou. A conversa encerrou por ali e Luna não indicou que queria continuar conversando.

As semanas se passaram, e Harry percebeu que Luna não estava mais indo à Sala Precisa. Ela não foi por umas duas semanas. Ele começou a ficar preocupado, e então quando estava decidido a ir ao dormitório feminino da Corvinal procurar pela garota, ela apareceu.

"Eu fiquei preocupado, Luna. Não some mais. Não te via no corredor, você não apareceu aqui..." Harry começou. Ela balançou os ombros.

"Problemas, apenas. Todo mundo tem os seus, certo?" Ela sorriu.

"Aham. Eu tenho até demais." Harry brincou, e ela sorriu. Luna abriu seu livro e começou a ler. Harry começou a fazer seus feitiços normalmente, e ele se sentia feliz, porque queria Luna por perto. Só isso.

Natal; Harry ficou com Cho Chang na Sala Precisa. A garota por quem Luna disse que ele estava apaixonado. Cho beijava bem, mas o problema... O problema era que Harry não conseguia parar de pensar em Luna. Último dia de treino na Sala Precisa, último dia que ele iria ver Luna antes das férias de Natal. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. A noite chegou, e ele foi treinar. Luna já estava lá. Lendo, como sempre. Ele começou.

"Oi, Luna." Ele se sentou ao lado da garota.

"Oi, Harry." Ela se aproximou.

"Sabe... Posso te contar algo?"

"Claro." Ela se virou e ficou de frente pra ele.

"Eu fiquei com a Cho hoje..." Harry começou, e viu os olhos da garota perder o azul. "Mas não foi como eu imaginava, sabe?"

"Não foi?" Ela sorriu. "Por quê?"

"Porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar em alguém."

"Quem?" Ela perguntou.

"Você." Harry nunca foi mais sincero em toda a sua vida. "Acho que desde que você começou a vir aqui, eu comecei... Comecei a me apaixonar pelas pequenas coisas, Luna. Pelo sorriso, pelo cabelo, pelos olhos... E quando eu percebi, já estava te amando."

"Acho que foi assim comigo também. Você sabe, é recíproco. São as pequenas coisas, Harry, que deixam a pessoa mais interessante." Ela sorriu.

"Também acho isso." Ele sorriu, se inclinou e deu um selinho na menina. "Quer treinar comigo?"

"Claro." Luna sorriu, deu outro selinho em Harry e foi treinar com ele.

O Natal chegou, e Harry passou seu feriado com os Weasley. Luna passou com o pai, mas eles mandavam cartas um ao outro. Um ano se passou, e Harry namorava Luna escondido. Na metade do sexto ano, Luna terminou com ele, dizendo que "respeitava as amigas mais do que tudo", e foi então que ele percebeu que Ginny, melhor amiga de Luna, não havia desistido dele.

Harry começou a namorar Ginny, mas nunca esqueceu Luna. O sétimo ano (ou melhor dizendo, o ano em que Harry não cursou) se passou, e ele agora era visto como um herói. Havia matado Voldemort, junto com seus amigos, e então sua fama e glória cresceu mais ainda. Ele tentava falar com Luna, mas ela o evitava.

Harry se casou com Ginny Weasley numa tarde de sábado, e cinco meses depois a ruiva estava grávida do seu primeiro filho, James Sirius. Numa conversa entre Ginny, Hermione, ele e Ron, ele soube finalmente o que tinha acontecido com Luna.

"Ginny, e a Luna, como está?" Hermione perguntou, matando a curiosidade de Harry.

"Ela vai bem! Temos nos falado... Ela se casou, sabia? E está grávida de gêmeos!" Ginny disse alegre. Harry parou de ouvir a conversa aí mesmo; Luna não o chamara para seu casamento. E ela se afastou sem ao menos dar uma explicação! A resposta para a pergunta de Harry veio à noite, quando recebeu uma carta dela. Luna Lovegood, ou Luna Scamander, já que ela havia se casado.

"_Harry,_

_Espero que não guarde mágoas de mim porque eu não tenho nenhuma mágoa sua. O quinto ano e o começo do sexto foram as melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida, e acabamos nos apaixonando um pelo outro, pelas pequenas coisas, você sabe. Nós conversamos sobre isso, lembra? Só quero que você saiba que eu não quero e nem tentei te esquecer, e espero que você faça o mesmo. Terminei com você porque era o melhor a se fazer. Nosso destino... Não era ficarmos juntos, e você sabe muito bem disso. Sou a editora do Pasquim agora; depois da morte de meu pai, e Rolf me ajuda com tudo. Você foi um bom amigo, e sempre será, e foi meu melhor namorado. Acho que único. Sabe que a única coisa que lhe desejo é o melhor, Harry, e quero que entenda isso. Eu posso não ter te dito, mas prometi a mim mesma, Harry, que meu sorriso é seu. Quando estou sorrindo, estou pensando em você. Por isso que você sempre me via tão feliz e alegre no sexto ano. Eu sorria pensando no quanto você era, ou é, feliz com Ginny. A minha melhor amiga. Você pode até me olhar agora, Harry, e ver meu sorriso. Ele é seu. Nos apaixonamos pelas pequenas coisas, não deixe que elas se percam. Nunca deixei de te amar. Mas fiz o que era melhor. Obrigada por tudo._

_Luna Lovegood."_

Harry sorriu após ler a carta. Luna nunca havia o esquecido, e ele também não tinha esquecido a menina. Eram as pequenas coisas, ele sempre soube. Ele não iria perder isso nunca. E também decidiu que se tivesse uma filha com Ginny, ela iria se chamar Lily, por causa da sua mãe. E Luna, por causa do amor que sentia por ela.

Agora eu choro, sério. Minha primeira Loony e eu estava sonhando com ela faz dias! Acho a coisa mais fofa do mundo o Harry com a Luna, e a J.K. deveria deixá-los juntos, sério. Não que eu não goste da Ginny. Eu a amo, assim como eu amo toda a Família Weasley. Mas sabe... A Luna é a Luna. Risos. Espero que tenham gostado, e **MANDEM UMA REVIEW! **Obrigada! V.


End file.
